


Midnight Walk

by JustDaeDreaming



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Afterlife, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Moving On, Soft Bang Yongguk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDaeDreaming/pseuds/JustDaeDreaming
Summary: In which Yongguk goes for a walk and befriends a little ghost girl.





	Midnight Walk

Yongguk had been holed up in the studio all day, not that he would’ve noticed. Glancing at his phone, his eyes widened in surprise at how late it was. It was true that he didn't like to go outside much, but every once in a while he liked to take walks at night when everyone else was asleep. The cooler night air and quiet atmosphere always helped clear his head on days like this.

However, he didn't take his usual route that night - instead he took another path that passed by a small playground, heading straight towards the bridge overlooking the river. Yongguk walked by the playground, only making a double take when he saw a little girl sitting by herself on the swings. She looked to be about grade school age, and in fact, she was still in her uniform.

"Hey, are you all by yourself?" the little girl didn't answer. It was only when he called out to her again does she look up.

"Are you talking to me?" Her voice was small and frail, almost as it hadn't been used in a long time. He chuckles and glances behind him.

"Well, there isn't anyone else around" he gave her a reassuring smile and asked to join her. "May I ask where your parents are?"

She hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "My parents are… at home. They told me to wait here, for them to pick me up..." Yongguk nodded as he began to understand the girl’s predicament. Seeing how lonely and scared she was, he didn’t have the heart to leave her to wait by herself. He instead found ways to keep her talking. "So, you like butterflies?" He eyed the cute butterfly clips pinning her hair back before looking back at her face, a shy smile painting her features as she nodded.

The pair sat there for a long time and talked. Yongguk even managed to make her laugh, the sound that can only be described as the tinkling of wind-chimes. Before they knew it, the first rays of sunrise were shining through the clouds, and the smile that lit up the face of the young girl, whose name he found out was Euna, grew dim.

"Euna, what's wrong?" Concern evident on his face.

"It's just that… you'll leave, and I'll be here all by myself again-" A single sob cut off her words. He heard what felt like years of anguish and crushed hopes in that one sentence, and his heart ached for the young child.

"Don't worry, I'll come ba-" Yongguk’s reassurances were interrupted by a woman’s voice coming from the entrance of the playground.

"Euna! We've come to get you. We're going home." Her voice had a calming effect on him, like a mother’s warm embrace, making him release the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Mommy!?" Euna's face was a mix of emotions ranging from shock to pure elation. She shot up from the swing and ran towards her mother. She stopped halfway, turning back to give Yongguk a hug. "Thank you so much..." She sobbed into his shirt then ran to her mother once again. Euna embraced her mother as a man, who he assumes is her father, waved goodbye with a grateful smile. As the trio started to walk away, he could hear Euna excitedly telling her parents about all the things she talked about with her new friend.

As Yongguk walked home, his thoughts could not be pulled away from that little girl. When he sat down at his desk in the studio once again, he felt something in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out a familiar hairpin in the shape of a butterfly, set with multicolored gemstones that threw beautiful rainbows across his desk. He smiled and marvelled at its beauty for a moment before typing one word into the search bar:

_ Euna  _

He searched for a while, not having much to go off of but her name. Then he finally found an archived article from 40 years ago telling of the fatal car crash that took the lives of a married couple and their daughter. The picture used to head the article was of Euna's parents, with Euna in the center smiling brightly, wearing the butterfly hairpin. 


End file.
